Blazblue Drabble Series
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: Drabbles of different characters, whether romantic or not. Straight, Yaoi and Yuri inside. Have a problem? Go read a different story. Simple. Featured character(s) are characters on the drabble. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. Ragna X Rachel 1

Hello, people on Fanfiction...

Uh, I present you another Blazblue entry of mine!

Um, this time, I tried my hands on drabble and... I don't know if it ended well.

This is my first time making one.

Oh well, I hope you enjoy.

Before I forgot, the pairing for my first drabble is my OTP, **Ragna X Rachel**

* * *

It was quiet, sunny afternoon in Kagutsuchi. Ragna the Blooedge was walking while whistling a tune.

He stopped on his tracks when he saw a young girl sitting on the bench not far away from him.

That girl was awfully familiar... Wait, isn't that the rabbit? What was she doing here?

He went closer to her direction to see that it was her.

Rachel Alucard, who he teased as "rabbit" because of her hairstyle to annoy her.

What made him wonder was her toys or companions were not around her.

This impel him to talk to her.

He walked to the bench with a bored expression. "Hey Rabbit, what are you doing here?"

Rachel looked at him with the same bored expression as him. "What I am doing here is none of your business."

He scowled. "Shut up, Rabbit."

She turned away and stared at her left.

They were a couple sitting on the penultimate bench. They were having a pleasant conversation and their laughter can be heard around them.

Somehow, this made her sad. She was sad because she was alone. Sure, she had companions like Valkenhayn and her servants, Nago and Gii, but she still feel alone.

And the man with colloquial mouth was not helping her mood either.

Meanwhile, Ragna sat on the bench beside her, making sure he was far away from her as possible. He scanned his surroundings to see that there were not many people around here.

Few moments had past, and Ragna noticed that Rachel was not moving at all. Filled with curiosity, he looked at where she was looking and saw the couple.

This made him wonder why she was watching them.

Ragna cleared his throat to gain her attention, "Hey Rabbit, why are you so quiet? Is there something wrong?"

Rachel was caught a bit off guard at how Ragna spoke. His voice sounded so soft and caring. She tried her best to hide her surprise look when she turned around to face him. "There is nothing wrong, Ragna. I do not have a time to waste my breath insulting you."

He groaned. She was always like this.

Noticing that she went back watching the couple, a smirk ran to his face. "Then why are you watching them? Jealous or something?"

Rachel didn't know how to respond. Her mind went blank when she heard Ragna asked the last part.

Sure, she was jealous, not because of the man, but because she had no man to spend her time with.

She sighed and stood up. "I shall get going. I had wasted my time here to see nothing entertaining."

"Tch. Answer, my question, rabbit."

She glared at him. "I am not jealous or anything. I simply watch them to see if they are entertaining, but they fail to satisfy me. And also, I have no interest in such things."

He stood up, his smirk turned into a grin. "Oh really? I noticed you watched them like there's no tomorrow. You must have some interest after all."

She only continued to glare. She couldn't come up with a response.

"Can't come up with a response?" He gave her a mocking expression.

She had enough. She remembered something from what she had read few hours ago.

_If you love that person, then prove it to that person._

In a blink of an eye, Rachel pulled his face closer to her and kissed him softly. She quickly pulled away and teleported back to her mansion.

Ragna was shocked. He didn't moved for a whole minute. What had the rabbit done to him?

When he could finally catch his breath, Ragna scratched the back of his head.

He didn't understand why she kissed him and teleported away.

* * *

Yeah... that was it. Sorry for many errors.

Please, tell me what you honestly think in a review.

And yeah... I might continue to write another one when I have another idea.

Thank you for taking time reading this.


	2. Jin X Noel 1

Hello, people from Fanfiction. Here I am, once again, presenting you another drabble of mine.

This time, it's shorter than the first one, but let's just say... blame my short dream. XD

And also, until I can think of a title for the first one, I will write some lil' info next.

Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

**Title: **Bakery

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Pairing: **Jin Kisaragi X Noel Vermillion

* * *

On a busy sunny afternoon for the bakery nearby, there were two lonely customers enjoying their meal inside the table.

The business was slow as usual. They were not many customers, but enough to keep going.

The sun shined brightly in the sky. The birds were chirping at the nearby tree.

It was a peaceful afternoon.

A young man with blonde hair was staring at the open-window on his left, observing the environment. Across from his table was a young woman with a light blonde hair. She was eating her chocolate roll bread with chocolate syrup on top.

A sigh of content from the young woman snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to face her, his eyes gazing on her face.

Her eyes was closed and she was smiling. He wondered if it was because the bread she ate or because of him.

He noticed a crumb of bread sticking on the corner of her lips. "Noel, you have something on your face."

Noel's eyes snapped open and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Before she could open her mouth, he leaned towards her and wiped the crumb away with his right thumb.

He smirked as she blushed more.

"J-Jin... Um, thank you..." She let out a small, nervous giggle.

Jin smiled. "How's the bread, Noel? Did you enjoyed it?"

Noel nodded and smiled. "Yes, I enjoyed it, Jin. It's very delicious. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He lifted his cup and sipped his coffee.

They continued eating their meal in silence, enjoying the food and their presence.

They wanted this day to last forever.

* * *

Yes, it's short. It is a drabble after all.

I apologize, but I will try to write a better one next time.

Till next time.


	3. Ragna X Rachel 2

Greetings. I have another idea in mind.

Feel free to read it.

* * *

**Title: **Breeze

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Ragna The Bloodedge X Rachel Alucard

* * *

A gentle breeze brushed past the grasses on the field. Ragna The Bloodedge was lying on the field of grasses, gazing at the night sky.

It was calming. Gazing up the night sky was so soothing that it almost relieved his pain.

It almost felt like it was over.

He was not alone. A female with long blonde hair was sitting beside him, also gazing at the night sky.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, Ragna..."

She was smiling. It was not the usual smile he had always encountered. It was sweet.

And thinking about her lips pressing on his own...

It made his heart race and his cheek pink.

She looked at him, and to his dismay, her sweet smile turned into a smirk.

"Thinking something inappropriate about us?"

Ragna scowled. "Shut up, rabbit. We have to be married to do that."

Rachel scooted closer and held his left hand. She never left her gaze on Ragna's face.

He turned his head to meet her gaze. Their eyes looking straight to one another.

Unknown to Rachel, she was slowly leaning closer to Ragna. When their lips were mere centimeters away, she stopped leaning.

She slowly closes her eyes. "Ragna... I love you so much..."

He wrapped his arms around her and guided her to be on top. "I love you too, Rachel."

She held both of his cheeks and kisses his lips. It was so gentle and so soft. Ragna placed his free hand on the back on her head to deepen the kiss. Their hands intertwining while their lips were sealed with one another.

A gentle breeze of wind brushed past them, making their hair flew in the winds direction. They paid no attention to it.

They continued their kiss, feeling their love with one another.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed my drabbles.


	4. Ragna X Noel 1

What's up, people? AceThompson17 here with another... short drabble.

I'm so sorry for the length, but I had trouble extending it so yeah...

Feel free to read...

* * *

**Title: **Twenty Two _(because this drabble came up with the song Twenty Two by Taylor Swift... and I can't come up with a decent title.) _

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance _(Although minor for the romance... Sorry about that.) _

**Pairing: **Ragna The Bloodedge & Noel Vermillion

* * *

Noel was sitting on the couch, surfing the TV channel using its remote.

There was no show that took her interest.

She yawned tiredly while searching for a decent show. As she went to the next channel, she landed on MTV and she was right in time to watch and listen to the song.

* * *

Few minutes later, Ragna was having a peaceful slumber in his room, when suddenly, a loud yell jolted him awake.

"What the hell was that chick doing?" Ragna leered at the door leading outside to his room. Groaning, he got off from his bed and left the room.

* * *

"Twenty two... twenty two..."

Noel was singing the lyrics while dancing from the beat. She was having a blast.

As she finished singing the song and landed a pose, Ragna appeared just in time to see what she was doing.

Ragna was amused at his sight. Noel singing her heart out and dancing in her own world was very cute to watch.

He chuckled at her pose. "Nice pose you got there, Noel."

Noel jumped slightly backward in surprise and her cheeks puffed red. "Eek! You saw nothing, you saw nothing!" She flailed her arms wildly.

Ragna chuckled more from the sight. It was so adorable that he couldn't resist it. "Easy there, Noel. It's okay... Hell, it was great. You did it very well."

She stopped and looked at him confusingly, her cheeks still red. "R-really? You really mean that?"

He nodded and smiled. "Of course, I mean that. You are really so cute, Noel. I want to see more."

Her cheeks darkened and she looked down. "Um, thanks Ragna... hehe..."

Unknown to her, Ragna already went to the living room.

As Ragna went to the kitchen, his smile turned into a grin when he heard her thanks.

He really loved seeing her like that.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the short drabble. I hope I'll make a longer one next time.


	5. Jin X Noel 2

Hello... people...

I'm honestly tired for writing this... although short...

More author's note at the bottom...

* * *

**Title: **Tea

**Genre: **General/Friendship (_I think it fits better than Romance_)

**Pairing/Characters: **Jin Kisaragi & Noel Vermillion

* * *

"Here is your tea, Major."

The blonde lieutenant placed the cup of tea to her superior's table. The major paid no mind at her and continued reading.

Noel Vermillion did a respectful bow, although she was ignored. She returned to the side to clean up her mess.

Major Jin Kisaragi laid down the papers on his table and let out a bored yawn. Reading all this reports were all boring and mind-numbing dull.

He looked at his secretary, who was busy cleaning her mess. He looked down at the teacup filled with hot tea prepared by Noel.

He wrapped his hand around the cup and lifted it towards his lips. He took a small sip and waited for the taste to click his tongue.

Jin almost lost his hold on the cup when the taste finally registered to his taste bud. His eyes were wide and he was frozen for a moment.

Luckily, Noel didn't notice him.

_This tea... tastes... good. _Jin took another sip to make sure he was not daydreaming.

Sure enough, he was not.

He drank all of its content and a small smile formed on his lips. Lieutenant Vermillion was not bad as he thought.

He picked up the papers and resumed reading. "Lieutenant, go prepare some more tea."

Noel turned around and nodded, hiding her surprised expression. "Y-yes, major."

She began preparing more tea while her thoughts drifted to a smiling Jin. She was glad she didn't failed.

* * *

I... didn't like how it turned out. I was on a roll when writing this one, and at the certain point...

My mind went blank.

Oh well... I hope you enjoyed this drabble...

I hope I'll make the next one better...

Peace...


	6. Tsubaki X Noel 1

**Title: **Cake

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Pairing: **Tsubaki Yayoi X Noel Vermillion

* * *

"Tsubaki, the decoration is finished." Noel giggled at the outcome of her decorations on the cake. It had a large acorn design on the center using flavored icings, a "Happy Birthday Makoto!" below the chestnut with strawberry red prints, and white, fluffy clouds around the acorn using whip creams.

Tsubaki approached Noel and took a closer look at the cake. "Wow, Noel! Well done!"

Noel blushed slightly at the compliment. "T-thank you."

The red-haired smiled. "Your welcome. I'll go get the box while you prepare the cake, alright?"

"Alright." With a nod, Noel carefully prepared everything they need: Candles, ribbons, cards... and the list went on.

After a few minutes, Noel had placed everything on the table. "Tsubaki! I'm done!"

The blonde-haired turned around to wait for Tsubaki. As she scanned her surroundings, she noticed a peeled banana on the floor. It was strange. She didn't remember someone eating a banana.

Tsubaki emerged from the kitchen and headed to the living room, where Noel was waiting.

"Noel! I'm coming!"

Noel jumped slightly in place and mentally scolded herself for dozing off.

She saw Tsubaki walking towards her with the box in her hand. She also noticed the peeled banana on the direction Tsubaki was walking.

"Tsubaki! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Before Tsubaki could ask her why, she stepped on the banana peel and slipped straight to Noel.

"Eek! Noel, help me!"

"Tsubaki!" Noel was frozen on her place while thinking a way how to stop Tsubaki.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki tried to balance herself by flailing her arms on her side while trying to stop herself with her other foot.

Before she could step her foot on the floor, Noel shrieked in fear because Tsubaki was heading toward Noel.

Before she could do anything, she crashed herself towards Noel and both of them fell to the floor, with Tsubaki being on top.

Although they didn't notice it, the table where the cake and other stuff was placed was completely safe.

Noel had trouble breathing because of Tsubaki crushing her. "Tsubaki... I can't... breathe..."

Tsubaki gasped and sat up on Noel. "Noel, are you alright? I'm sorry!"

Noel took a deep breath to regain her breath. "I'm fine... Tsubaki..."

The red-haired wrapped her arms around the younger female, startling the blonde-haired woman, and helped her get up on the floor.

As she helped her get up, Tsubaki noticed how cute Noel was at the closer look. Her cheeks reddened slightly at the cuteness Noel had.

Unknown to her, Noel also observed her face. Although her face showed worry, her face was a beauty of the goddess. Whenever she looked at Tsubaki, her worries and doubts were washed away from her.

They stayed like this for a few moments before Noel broke it. "Um, Tsubaki... you're face is too close to mine..."

Tsubaki, with new, strange feelings beating on her heart, didn't move a muscle. She was keeping these feelings to herself, never sharing it to anyone, not even Jin.

"Tsubaki?" Noel was not afraid at the distance, but she was shy. She didn't know why she was not scared.

Probably because she had a crush on Tsubaki.

Her face flushed deeper at the thought of her feelings to the older woman.

"Noel..." Tsubaki was inching closer to Noel, her eyes fluttering shut in the process.

"Tsubaki..." Noel slowly closed her eyes and waited for the touch.

Before their secret fantasy became reality, a loud knock on the door startled the two.

"Tsubaki! Noelle! I'm back!"

Makoto was giggling because she was excited for the surprise her two best friends had for her.

Unknown to her, Noel and Tsubaki was busy trying to remove the faint blush on their cheeks while preparing the cake for Makoto.

At the back of their head, it was clear that they had feelings for each other... although they will had to keep it a secret for now.

* * *

**This is my first time writing Yuri, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Also, Kazuma X Trinity will be next... if I learned about these two. I have no idea how to write them, because I have zero knowledge about the Phase series, so I apologize.**

**I hope you enjoy my lil' Yuri drabble.**


	7. Kazuma X Trinity 1

Requested by **Miwasaki Yuki**. I hope you enjoy the drabble! :D

* * *

**Title: **Picnic

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Pairing: **Kazuma Kuvaru X Trinity Glassfield

* * *

On the grassy field not far from the city, two people were having a pleasant picnic on the field.

The person who was sitting on the left was Kazuma Kuvaru. He had bright green hair that covered his eyes and pale skin. He wore a standard Magic Guild uniform with purple ribbon tie and a black cape, and black pants.

The person who was sitting on the opposite side was Trinity Glassfield, also clad in a Magic Guild uniform with a loose, light blue ribbon tie, yellow hooded coat, black pantyhose and black slippers.

She had light blonde, curly, medium-length hair, green eyes and wore a round glasses.

Trinity held out her hand holding a cup of juice. "Kazuma, take this. It's for you."

Kazuma slowly took the cup, brushing his hand on Trinity's hand in the process. "T-thanks, Trinity."

Both of them blushed slightly at the contact, especially for Trinity.

Trinity harbored warm feelings for Kazuma, and the two were so close with each other. Kazuma, on the other hand, really cared for Trinity and will do anything to make her happy.

Trinity took out the food inside the basket and laid them on the picnic mat.

The winds were gentle, and the sun shone gently up from the sky.

They spend the afternoon eating and having pleasant conversations. They were really close.

Trinity will tell her feelings to Kazuma soon...

* * *

I know it's short. This is the first time writing Phase characters, which I'm unfamiliar with. XD


	8. Jin X Bang 1

Anyone ready to read Jin X Bang Yaoi? XD

* * *

**Title: **Revenge Went Fail

**Genre: **Humor/Genreal

**Pairing: **Jin Kisaragi X Bang Shishigami

* * *

On a peaceful afternoon, a blonde man clad in a NOL costume was heading to the nearest restaurant. He had nothing to do this afternoon, so why not eat on a restaurant?

Before he could advance further, however, a scruffy man, who smelled like sweat, wearing a ridiculous ninja suit, jumped in front of him.

"TOH! Jin Kisaragi, I finally found you! Now, it's time to avenge my master!" The green ninja went to his fighting stance.

Jin raised his eyebrow. What the hell was this freak saying? Avenging his master? "Who the hell are you?"

The ninja clenched his fist. "How could you forgotten?" He stood straight and pointed at his huge scar that formed a letter X.

Jin finally remembered and sighed in irritation. He couldn't waste his precious time with the scruffy freak. "Oh, it's you... Get out of my way."

He didn't obliged and went to his fighting stance. "I will not let this opportunity go away! For love and justice! I am Bang Shishigami!"

Jin was left with no choice but to end this quickly. "Tch."

Jin summoned an ice that was shaped like a hoverboard and jumped on it. He steered it straight to Bang while Bang jumped really high to avoid the attack.

Unfortunately for Bang, he jumped too early. Jin didn't stop his steer and waited for the moment for the ice to make contact with Bang.

Bang, who was falling down, raised his fist, readying himself in the process. He charged all his strength to the fist while Jin didn't stop from his tracks.

Bang roared while he delivered his fist downward while Jin was preparing for the next attack.

Unfortunately for both of them, Bang's fist made contact with the tip of the ice, sending Jin toward him and...

Making their lips collide.

Jin toppled towards Bang while their lips were making contact, making the two puke mentally out of disgust.

They landed hard on the ground and Jin quickly got off from Bang.

Bang, in total humiliation, quickly stood up and rubbed his lips vigorously. "I'll let you go this time, Jin! I, Bang Shishigami, shall remove this disgusting saliva of yours from my mouth!"

Bang quickly headed to the restaurant, where Jin was originally heading to, and went to the men's restroom. Jin, quickly scanning his surroundings, ran to the bathroom while spitting on the ground in the process.

It was their first kiss, too.

* * *

Yeah, it's short, cause I'm having a hard time writing the lil' fighting scene. XD

I hope you enjoy the drabble. XD


	9. Ragna X Tao 1

Requested by **Mr. War **via **PM.** I'm sorry for the length. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Title: **Kaka

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Ragna The Bloodedge X Taokaka

* * *

On a high grassy field where that was the only place that the sunlight shone brightly, there were a man with white, spiky hair and a strange cat-like human lying on the ground.

They looked very exhausted. Before they were having a peaceful slumber, the guy trained his fellow cat-like girlfriend to be stronger.

Yes, girlfriend. And the cat-like girl was a Kaka named Taokaka. And strange thing was that the Grim Reaper named Ragna the Bloodedge loved Tao so much.

Few minutes later, Ragna woke up from his sleep and yawned loudly. It was been a long time since he took a peaceful nap. He looked to his left to see his Kaka having a deep slumber. He smiled at the sight.

Taokaka shuffled from her place and opened her eyes. She gave out a loud, long, tired yawn. "Good guy... Tao is hungry..."

"Hungry already, eh?" Ragna shook his head. This was what Tao do everyday, eat, fight, sleep, repeat.

The Kaka nodded. "Good guy must give food to Tao, neow!"

Ragna rose from the ground and stood up. He stretched his arms to remove the sleepiness remaining on his mind. "Alright, we'll head to Orient Town but before that..." He trailed off.

Taokaka looked at him confusingly. "Before what, meow?"

Ragna swooped Taokaka into his arms and gave the Kaka a long but soft kiss on the lips. He placed her down afterwards. "There. Let's get going, Tao."

Taokaka wrapped her arms around Ragna's right arm. "Alright, meow! Tao loves good guy very much!"

Ragna looked down at her and smiled. "And good guy loves Tao too."

* * *

Next up is Ragna X Tsubaki... if I can think of one. XD


	10. Ragna X Tsubaki 1

Requested by **Warrior of The Healing Flame** via **PM**. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Title: **Cabin

**Genre: **General/Friendship

**Pairing: **Ragna The Bloodedge X Tsubaki Yayoi

* * *

Rain poured hard outside the abandoned cabin somewhere far away. It poured hard on the cabin's window, waking up a young woman in the process.

The young woman sat up on the bed she was lying and scanned her surroundings. The place was practically empty, with an exception of few useful things and food scattered on the small wooden table.

How did she ended up here? She didn't remember sleeping on the bed or finding room. But she did remember being defeated by the SS criminal, the Grim Reaper Ragna.

If she was defeated by the Grim Reaper, why was she still alive? Why was she here? Did the Grim Reaper brought her here?

Tsubaki shook her head in disapproval. No, that was impossible. Ragna was a criminal, he could not possibly help a NOL soldier like her.

She looked down at her hands. What will she do now? Leave this place even though she was not completely recovered yet, or stay for a little longer?

With a deep sighed, Tsubaki laid back down and stared at the ceiling. She was confused right now, but heading off with a condition like this was a risky idea.

Few minutes later of laying down and resting, a sound of grumbling stomach broke the silence. Tsubaki blushed in embarrassment. She was glad the no one was around.

She got off from the bed and headed to the table full of food. They were mostly packed, and she bet it came from a town. She picked one and teared it open.

Before she could eat, the door was opened revealing a spiky, white-haired young man clad in red jacket with a black clothing underneath, black pants and a sword hanging on his back.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

Tsubaki dropped the chip and frantically searched for her weapon Izayoi. "Ragna the Bloodedge! W-what are you doing here?"

Ragna sighed and walked towards Tsubaki, while Tsubaki backed away from the corner.

"D-don't touch me!" She raised her arms and blocking her face in defense.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." Ragna held her wrist gently but firmly, and slowly brought it down.

She showed fear. She was vulnerable from his attack because Izayoi was not on her side. He hid it inside the cabinet.

"You're... not going to hurt me?" Her eyes wide, her breathing was quick, her heart pounding in fear.

He nodded. "Yes. Who else brought you here?"

Tsubaki gasped. Ragna did brought her here. "But why? I belong to the Library, the one you hated."

Ragna let go of her wrists and turned away, avoiding the subject. "You better get ready and do your job. I heard the Library was looking for you."

"How long did I sleep?"

"I think about a day or more. Your wounds are pretty bad, I have to tend them."

"Oh..." Tsubaki looked at her wounds. It was well patched. "Thanks, Ragna."

"Don't mention it." Ragna opened the door. "I better get going. I don't want to put you at harm." He left.

Tsubaki sighed deeply. She never thought that Ragna will help her and tend her wounds. Maybe he was not bad as everyone thinks.

* * *

I know it's not really romantic, but I tried. It's hard to write this one, too.


	11. Hazama X Relius 1

This has to be the most random thing I have written. XD

* * *

**Title: **Meeting Gone Wrong... or Conference Gone Wrong

**Genre: **Parody/Humor _(Parody for being a crack. XD)_

**Pairing: **Relius Clover X Hazama

* * *

The room was filled with many people waiting for the event to start. Some of them were falling asleep, some of them were talking to each other while others were busy texting whoever their textmates were.

Shortly after, a man with a weird costume emerged at the stage.

He was not noticed, however. The crowd were busy doing their own business.

The man walked to the stand and cleared his throat, startling most of the crowd. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I am-"

Before he could continue, a man clad in a suit tackled the strange man to the ground...

Of course, he was not one of the smartest individual.

He ended up lip locking with Relius Clover.

Everyone on the room were surprised at the scene.

The room stayed silent. Not a single word had been muttered.

Relius pushed the man roughly away from him. "Gah! Hazama!"

He left without uttering a single word.

Hazama, of course, went to the opposite direction and left as well.

The crowd were left dumbfounded.

* * *

What horrible madness is this? Why AceThompson17 writes Yaoi like this?

Because I love to write what I want to write. Problem? Go read other story. :P


	12. Ragna X Rachel 3

I don't know if this counts as a drabble. Half inspired and half rip-off scene from Xianghua's ending in Soul Calibur IV.

* * *

**Title: **Feelings

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

**Pairing: **Ragna The Bloodedge X Rachel Alucard

* * *

"GAAAAAAAH!"

A huge sword pierced through Ragna's abdomen while Nu was hugging him, piercing both of them.

"Now we can finally be together forever, Ragna!" Nu cackled maniacally.

Slowly, Nu dragged the both of them to the boundary to fuse with Ragna.

Out of nowhere, a swirl of red petals appeared, blocking Nu's destination. Nu gave out an unpleasant glare.

Ragna's eyes widened. "R-Rachel..."

"I cannot stand watching the history repeat itself anymore. Now it is the time I must do something." Her facial expression showed seriousness.

The rabbit was not kidding. "What the hell... do you mean by that?" He coughed heavily.

"Hmph." Without leaving her glare to Rachel, she summoned a sword and pushed it forward. Rachel dodged with ease.

"It's time that..." Rachel took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I will say what I truly feel."

"What? There's no time for that... Don't waste your time here, rabbit... If you want to save me... It's too late for that..."

Nu's hold to Ragna tighten. She didn't like how the two interact.

Rachel shook her head while struggling to keep her calm composure. "Fool. I didn't come here to save you. I wanted to let you know... that... your happiness-"

"I don't deserve to be happy, rabbit... The world hates me... Jin hates me... You hate me..."

If Ragna was not being held by that doll, she could slap him in the face hard right now. "Idiot, I never hated you, Ragna. In fact, I'm very interested in you. Your sickening personality amuses me. And deep inside... I'm happy around you."

Nu growled in annoyance. She couldn't stand the conversation anymore. "Perish."

She summoned multiple swords that were heading to Rachel, which Rachel barely dodged all.

"Rachel... I don't know what the hell are you talking about... but... I want to be with you, Rachel, but there's just no way."

Rachel gasped in surprise, her eyes widening in the process while Nu yelled in anger.

"RAGNA ONLY BELONGS TO NU! NO ONE SHALL TAKE RAGNA AWAY FROM NU! NO ONE!"

Nu pulled Ragna roughly towards her and headed to the cauldron.

"Ragna!"

Before she could let them fall to the cauldron, Rachel, without hesitation, ran towards them and hugged Ragna from behind.

"Dammit rabbit! Get the hell away from me!"

"No! I won't! I'm coming with you!" Rachel tighten her grip from Ragna and never let go.

Nu, without choice, fell to the cauldron, dragging both Ragna and Rachel with her.

"Thank you, Rachel..."

* * *

I hope you at least enjoy this drabble. Bang/Ignis will be next.


	13. Bang X Ignis 1

Requested by **Kingwaspinator **via **PM. **It sure is hard to write this unlikely duo. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Title: **Feel

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Pairing: **Bang Shishigami X Ignis Clover

* * *

Smell of blood filled the area. The man clad in a ninja outfit was panting heavily, sweat dripping down on his skin. In front of him was the mysterious puppeteer named Relius Clover, on the ground, kneeling down... defeated.

On Bang's back was a sprawled body of Carl Clover on the ground, with his sister, Nirvana on his side, heavily damaged as well.

Bang noticed a metal doll, similar to his disciple, standing in front of him. The doll only stood still, and without his knowledge, gazing in front of him. Inside of the doll, she was slowly gaining her consciousness.

"It's time... to pay... what you've done... to my disciple..." Bang pointed his index finger at Relius, who paid no attention to him.

They all stayed silent for a few minutes while regaining their breath and stamina. Unknown to all of them, Ignis's consciousness was slowly regaining control.

"B-Bang..." Her voice was soft and weak, due to the low energy left from their battle.

Bang recognized the voice in an instant. "I-Ignis? Is that you?"

Although her face showed no expression, her voice showed what she truly feel. "Bang! I'm so happy you remembered me!"

Bang was worried. How could this man do this to a woman so innocent? Turning Ignis into a doll... that was madness!

Relius looked up from the scene. "So you two knew each other... Interesting..."

Bang walked closer to Ignis. "Ignis... what had he done to you? How could he do this to you?"

Ignis wrapped his arms around Bang gently, being careful not to crush him beneath her. "Bang... I'm so happy..."

"M-mother?" Carl's weak voice was barely heard. He watched the scene before him. It was strange. Bang never told him that he knew his mother Ignis.

"Bang... I love you very much... Keep fighting for justice..." Her gentle voice was cracked. If she could shed tears, she would.

"Ignis..." Bang was so upset at what Relius had done to his belove Ignis. "I promise... I will fight for love and justice. I will protect the innocent from evil."

Feeling their warmth to each other, they stayed silent. Not caring at the people around them. Not caring at anything. Only the two of them.

* * *

I have no idea how to portray Relius, so he doesn't have much screen time. Oh, and I don't write fighting scenes, that's why I skip it.


	14. Rachel 1

Hello everyone who read my drabble, I will return shortly to write down my ideas before school rolls.

I hope you enjoyed this short drabble.

* * *

**Title: **Thoughts

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Pairing: **Ragna The Bloodedge X Rachel Alucard _(Implied)_

* * *

The moon shone brightly at the sky. Its faint yellowish glow was a beauty to behold. Somewhere far away, a lone, huge castle was surrounded by a field of eternal roses, roses that never wilt away. On that castle was a young girl, with beautiful long, blonde hair, clad in a dress that was perfect for her small form. She was sitting on the castle's balcony, gazing up from the sky, sipping her perfectly prepared tea from her loyal butler, Valkenhayn.

Gazing up from the full moon, her thoughts were field from the silver-haired man clad in a red jacket. She had to wonder, what made her care for that man? Sure, he piqued her interest, and they exchange insult to each other, but still... deep inside, she harbored deep feelings for that man. So deep that she will do anything to lead him straight to his goal, sacrificing her ability as an Observer in the process. But she didn't care if she was not an Observer anymore, as long as that man succeed.

Letting out a deep sigh, she sipped her cup of tea and placed it down to the saucer. She really wanted to spend time with him, but she knew that there was a slim chance for that wish, and yet she was hoping for it. She was okay for that slim hope of spending time with him, even for a day, to finally let out her feelings for him.

That man... although he was ugly, pathetic and broken, she still deeply care for him. She hoped he remembered his promise to her, that he will fight as a human.

Such foolish thoughts for a vampire princess like her, she paid no attention to her thoughts. All she wanted was to be herself, Rachel Alucard, a girl who was waiting for the right moment to confess her feelings to a man she bitten years ago. Not a princess, not an Observer, but as herself.

Finishing her cup of tea, she called out her familiars to clean her mess. The only time she could be herself was her foolish dreams of being with Ragna. No one had known this side of her, but only one person will know soon...

And his name was Ragna The Bloodedge.


	15. Ragna X Rachel 4

**Title: **Comfort

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Pairing: **Ragna The Bloodedge X Rachel Alucard

* * *

Ragna was sitting on the patient's chair, waiting for the girl to wake up. He couldn't believe she will sacrifice her life to a lowly human like him, and willing to let him and Noel ran away without her, just to save them.

But he couldn't let her die. His suppressed feeling for the girl took control and carried her, with the help of her familiars. Then he slung Noel on his shoulder, securing her with his hands, while he carry Rachel on the other and ran away from the place, away from Terumi.

Ragna, without thinking, stroked Rachel's head slowly and gently. He did had feelings for the vampire, but he had to hide it to achieve his goal. He hoped this one will impress her, even for a little bit.

He didn't notice that the girl was already wide awake with an amused smirk on her face. She enjoyed the comfort on his hand that was stroking her head gently. "Enjoying the feeling, eh, Ragna?"

Ragna jumped slightly on his seat that made him stood up, surprised at the girl that was already awake. He blushed lightly, earning a cute giggle from the girl, which made him blush more. He was stuttering for a comeback.

Rachel couldn't suppressed her giggle. It was amusing to see Ragna with a flushed face and stuttering. She wondered if he deeply care for her, like how she deeply care for him. She wanted to find out by doing what she had in mind. She let out a small but evil smirk at the thought.

Ragna noticed the smirk and gulped in fear. "R-rabbit? What are you-"

Before he could continue and Rachel could execute her plan, the door burst open revealing a taller blond hair, face filled with tears. She glomped Ragna by behind and glomped him tightly, making Ragna struggle to breathe properly. "Can't... breathe..." He gasped several times to grab some strength to pull away.

Rachel felt a slight pity on Noel. Not only she needed to be protected, she also needed to calm herself down. But she was glad they were far away from Terumi, or else who knows what hell will be loosed on the earth.

"Ragna, you made me worry again!" Noel sniffed and shed more tears. Her grip on his body slackens until he could finally breathe. "I'm so glad that you're okay... I thought you're going to die..."

Ragna slowly pulled her hands away and guided her to sit on Rachel's hospital bed. "I'm going to be fine, Noel, don't worry." He patted her head to calm her done. She nodded in response.

They went silent for a while. It was so quiet that it somehow calm their nerves. Noel was the first to broke the silence, "W-what should we do now? We need to... rest more though."

Ragna stretched his arms tiredly. "We'll think about that shit later. Besides, Rachel electrocute the shit outta him anyway, so we can relax for a while."

Out of nowhere, Noel hugged Ragna tightly. "Ragna... please... don't die..."

Ragna rubbed her back gently. "I'm not going to die, Noel. Me and Rachel are going to kick his sorry ass when we meet him again." He smiled at Rachel, and held out his free hand towards her. Rachel took it and held it tightly.

Ragna and Rachel could see it in their eyes. They did had feelings for each other. Their intertwined hands tighten on each other's grip.

Rachel looked at Noel. She was a lost child. She was glad that Ragna took care of her like a sibling, and didn't act like his younger brother Jin. Just mentioning his name disgusted her.

* * *

This was a dream of mine last night. I'm sorry if it's badly written, I can't write the fighting scene.

I hope you enjoy.


	16. Ragna X Rachel 5

After the long hiatus, I'm finally back for the next drabble.

This is the first time I'm writing an Anthology (Google it if you don't know it). I was inspired to write by **Whimsical Times** by **Snazzy Elle**.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Title: **Anthology

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Ragna The Bloodedge X Rachel Alucard

* * *

**01. _Queen Of Roses_**

She was the queen of roses for him because of her rose field on her castle and her rosy aroma that both annoyed him and soothed his nerves.

**02. _His Rabbit_**

No one would dare insult the powerful vampire Rachel Alucard, but only the Grim Reaper Ragna The Bloodedge had a guts to tease her and call her "rabbit". She was his only rabbit.

**03. _Don't give up_**

No matter how ugly, pathetic and broken Ragna was, she still firmly believed that he could achieve his goal if he do not give up.

**04. _Argument_**

He was glad he was arguing with Rachel, even though it got on his nerves sometimes. It was better than encountering that crazy chick Noel.

**05. _Smack Talk_**

He might admit it soon, but he loved getting involved in a smack talk with Rachel. He was having so much fun insulting her.

**06. _Cryptic Talk_**

Rachel loved being cryptic toward Ragna. Seeing him scowl in annoyance was the sign that she was doing it perfectly

**07. _Trapped Thoughts_**

"Madam Rachel, are you alright?"

"Yes, Valkenhayn. You do not need to worry."

She knew that her loyal butler will not buy her excuse, but it was better to keep her inner thoughts a secret from him. Trapped thoughts about her love, Ragna.

**08. _First And Last Sin_**

The only blood she tasted was Ragna's blood, the sweetest blood she drank in her life.

**09. _Savior_**

Without her, he would be dead by now. Deep inside, he was thankful she saved him from dying and gave him a chance to live and pursue his revenge.

**10. _Opposites Attract_**

They were complete opposite, but deep down, they were attracted to each other.

**11. _Dance_**

Ragna was panting heavily, his heart pounding hard on his chest. Although he failed to land a hit on her, he managed to evade and block all of her attacks. Rachel, on the other hand, was so amused at how he became stronger each time they had a spare match.

"Hey Rabbit! Why don't we dance for real this time? I can still dance!"

He was smirking, and she smiled back.

"Let us dance, Ragna.

**12. _Full Moon_**

Gazing at the full moon, their hands were tightly intertwined. The moon was beautiful, just like her.

**13. _Here With Me_**

"I want you here with me, Rach."

Ragna tightened his arms around her, making sure she will not let go. Rachel only nodded, and snuggled closer. They both drifted to a peaceful slumber.

**14. _Better Than I Know Myself_**

"You know Rach, you know me better than I know myself."

Rachel looked down at Ragna and smiled genuinely, her stroke on his spiky, white hair never stop. "You should know yourself more, since it is you. I'm here to help you, Ragna.

**15. _Servant_**

He hated it when she treated him like a lowly servant. But deep down, he had no choice, because it was an only way to spend time with her for a day.

**16. _Heart Of A Girl_**

Only Ragna knew that Rachel was not mean as she acted. She had a heart of a girl, a fragile but a strong heart.

**17. _Halloween_**

Rachel never acknowledged her birthday before, but when Ragna came around, his gift was the never ending teasing of "getting too old than she looks" from his mouth.

**18. _Dream_**

Rachel loved it when she dreamed of herself and Ragna. Although it may sound strange for her, she wished that her dream will come true someday.

**19. _Purpose_**

Ragna watched Rachel cuddling him while sleeping. He finally found his real purpose in his life, and vowed to do anything to make her happy and will love her endlessly.

**20. _Wish_**

Rachel blew the candle on the cake made from Ragna.

"Rach, what's your wish?"

"My wish is you will be a vampire like me... so we can live together for eternity."

**21. _Red Roses_**

Roses were her favorite flower, so he planned to search the whole Kagutsuchi just to find the most beautiful mortal red rose to give to her.

**22. _Anniversary_**

"This is magnificent, Ragna. You have cooked well."

Ragna grinned widely in accomplishments. About time she will praise her. "It's rare to hear you say something like that, but thanks!"

Rachel smiled seductively at him. "I will give you a reward in return."

Ragna raised his eyebrow. He was oblivious at her motive. "What reward?"

"You will enjoy it." She stated and winked at him.

**23. _Tea_**

Preparing a tea was a pain in the ass for Ragna, especially when preparing for Rachel. But in the end, it was worth it. He wanted to make her proud for his actions.

**24. _Reasons_**

"Why did you saved me, Rach?"

She took a deep breath. "My reasons... I know you can stop the time loop when I guide you in the sidelines and..." She let out a heavy sigh. "You caught my interest... and I felt something warm toward you."

**25. _Love_**

They were a complete opposite. They hated each other. They argued a lot. But no matter, they truly love each other dearly that they will do anything to protect each other.

"I love you, Rachel..."

"I love you too, Ragna..."

**26. _Kiss_**

Ragna placed his left hand on her right cheek while securing her waist with his other arm. An evil smirk formed on his lips.

"Caught you, rabbit."

Rachel smirked while trying her best to hide the incoming blush.

"Claim me yours, mutt."

Ragna captured her lips deeply and injected his tongue inside her mouth. Rachel moaned in surprise, having no idea what Ragna will do next. He playfully licked her tongue, making her moan in pleasure.

"Feels good, rabbit?"

"This is... so good... for my first kiss... mutt..."

Ragna smirked and cupped both of his hands on her cheeks, deepening the kiss, earning him another moan from her.

**27. _Harem_**

Ragna was involved in a lot of girls, while few of them had develop warm feelings toward him. He wanted to stay away from Noel because he wanted to be found by Rachel herself.

**28. _One-sided_**

Rachel was aware that Noel had a crush on Ragna, but she was not worried about that. It was only a mere crush, and Ragna's heart was already hers.

**29. _Acceptance_**

Their argument, insults and teases were the sign of their affections toward each other. They had accepted that they will always do these three no matter how hard they try to stop. But they still love each other nonethless.

**30. _Faith_**

Near or far, separated or reunited, they had strong faith to each other. They knew they will return together on their home one day.

* * *

_**P.S. Don't flame me for the certain part.**_


	17. Ragna X Rachel 6

Hello, Fanfiction readers. I return with another Anthology with the same pairing.

_Hard shipper of a certain pairing might wanna stay away from this Anthology of mine._

* * *

**Title: Anthology II**

**Genre: Romance**

**PairingL Ragna The Bloodedge and Rachel Alucard**

* * *

**01. _Unpredictable_**

A lowly human being like him was easy to predict, but he never cease to amaze her from doing the impossible things.

**02. _Red_**

Rachel Alucard's favorite color was red, not black. Red was the color of passion and love. The man with the red jacket was the perfect definition of red to her.

**03. _Promise_**

Pursuing his goal, he was surprised he still clearly remember the promise with the vampire... that he will fight as a human being even if he was ugly, pathetic or broken. And of course, he never broke his promise.

**04. _We Need Each Other_**

And they always will, no matter what lies ahead.

**05. _Cravings_**

She always craved him. She was disgusted at the thought of urges to be done with his husband. His gruff personality, how he unleashed the beast inside him when they make love...

Rachel covered her mouth to suppress the surprised gasp, her cheeks flushing crimson red. How could she thought of something perverted?

**06. _Family_**

Thinking about their future child made both of them very excited to be parents... and Ragna will make sure to annoy Rachel by teaching their child about his ugly personality.

**07. _Punishments_**

The punishments he was looking forward were the punishments in bed. He gotta love the commanding and rough Rachel Alucard.

**08. _Pedophile_**

An excuse he made to be with Rachel in peace.

**09. _Broken Heart_**

He had to sacrifice... he had to take the chance. He was feeling guilty of breaking Noel's heart just to be with Rachel. In the end, he never love Noel, because his heart was reserved for Rachel.

**10. _First Date_**

A lot of things happened to their first date, namely Ragna's proposal of marriage to Rachel.

**11. _Only One_**

Rachel was his only love. He loved her so much that he could never be happier with her.

**12. _Sorry... but thanks_**

He wanted to apologize to her for saving her late, but he was thankful that she did not scold him for that.

**13. _In Your Arms_**

She felt safe and secured when his arms were wrapped around her. He gave her solace and protection, the things she thought she will never experience.

**14. _Foul Words_**

"Rach, I wonder... do you also swear?"

"I hate to admit it, but I do say foul words... rarely."

**15. _Pray_**

Ragna already lost his faith to God, but when Rachel left unexpectedly, he prayed that she will return safe and sound soon.

**16. _Scent_**

When he finally took a bath, his natural scent intoxicated her.

**17. _Warm Feeling_**

This feeling never faded, no matter how hard she tried to make it disappear... same went for him. Their confessions made this feeling stronger and deeper than before.

**18. _Sweets_**

He found it odd. She loved sweets yet she also loved drinking tea. Tea were bitter to his taste. Was the tea prepared by that butler of hers sweet as candy?

**19. _Loneliness_**

Looking up from the night sky, a feeling of loneliness surfaced on his chest.

"Rachel... I miss you..."

No answer. She was not there. No scent of annoying roses.

He took a deep breath, preparing his self while easing the pain on his chest.

"PLEASE, RACHEL! ANSWER ME! I NEED YOU SO MUCH!"

**20. _Hard Work_**

He wanted to impress her, so he did the impossible things, like saving Noel.

**21. _Love Triangle_**

Noel had a crush on Ragna, but Ragna was head over heels towards Rachel. He had no clue if Rachel loved him back. He wanted to chase her with the annoying chick following him behind.

**22. _True Love_**

It did not have to be sweet and cheesy. Ragna and Rachel were fully aware of that.

**23. _Granted_**

Ragna was lying on the field of grasses, watching the night sky as usual.

A nostalgic strong smell of roses caught him awake. Could it be... her?

He stood from the ground and turned his head to the source of the scent, and sure enough, it was her, standing next to him. The glow of the moon behind her blocked the view of her face, and he could not make out her expression. Without any thoughts, he hugged Rachel tightly, afraid that she will disappear.

"I miss you, Rachel..."

Rachel hugged back gently and rubbed his back, signaling him that she will stay.

"I miss you too, Ragna..."

His wish to see Rachel once again had been granted. He promised to cherish every moment with her.

**24. _Answered_**

Rachel entered their bedroom to see Ragna asleep on the floor. She sighed and shook her head. He

stayed up late to wait for her again. Unknown to her, Ragna's prayer had been answered.

**25. _Meeting_**

Ragna left the library room to see Rachel waiting outside.

"What did Valkenhayn tell you?"

He smirked. "He finally approved of our relationship. Now we can arrange and prepare for our marriage tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"We are engaged, Rach. We should do it tomorrow."

**26. _Candy_**

Rachel teared the candy wrapper open and ate the candy. She took her time licking the candy inside her mouth, identifying the flavor. She spat the candy on the ground.

"What vile flavor! I do not like how it taste!"

Ragna frowned. "Geez, rabbit. I thought you like coffee?"

**27. _Crane Machine_**

Rachel inserted a quarter on the coin slot and started moving the joystick to move the crane. When the crane was on the toy she desired, she smashed the only button on the machine and waited for the crane to get the rabbit toy. When the crane got a hold of the toy, as it was coming toward the hole, the crane's hold loosen, making the rabbit toy fall back on its place.

"Damn!" She glared at the crane.

If looks could kill, the crane was already broken.

Ragna chuckled. "Damn, rabbit! You almost had it!"

**28. _Guardian_**

Rachel was his guardian angel and his lover. He could never thank her enough for what she had done to him.

**29. _Eyes _**

They eyes of his wife was so alluring that he could stare at it for hours.

**30. _Forever Yours_**

"I'm forever yours, Rach. I vow to serve you with the rest of my life, and make you happy."

She pecked his lips tenderly. "I appreciate it, Ragna. My thanks."


	18. Ragna X Rachel 7

Here I am, bringing you another Ragna X Rachel drabble!

I just love this pairing so much! I'm spreading the love, people! XD

* * *

**Title: **Compliment and Tease

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Ragna The Bloodedge and Rachel Alucard

* * *

Rachel was sitting near the edge of the rooftop, gazing up on the sky and watching the clouds move slowly. The winds flew across her, making her long, golden blond hair flew backwards. She was leaning from her beloved's shoulder, Ragna, who was also gazing up on the sky. The idea of gazing the sky on the top of the rooftop was not bad, and she was glad she finally joined Ragna upstairs. Ragna was bugging her to come with him to watch the sunset, but she did not want to fall from the rooftop and make her clothes dirty, but Ragna insisted that she will not fall.

The sunset was setting soon, and the sight was simply magnificent. Rachel never saw something magnificent like this before, and she was amazed from her sight. She wanted to thank Ragna later.

Ragna's arm was secured on her waist, preventing her from moving away from him. There was nothing more beautiful than Rachel, and the sight of the sunset was not enough to beat her natural beauty. He was glad that his feelings were returned with the same love he felt for her, and he vowed to serve her for eternity.

"Ragna, this sunset is beautiful..." Rachel sighed in joy. She felt so happy with Ragna. No matter how much he annoys her, she always looked forward to his company. Their never ending insults and arguments were enough to entertain her, and just watching the man pursue his goal was enough to keep her away from being bored.

Ragna slightly tightened her hold around her. "But not as beautiful as you, Rach."

She giggled in amusement. "Stop making fun of me, or you will receive my old treatment from you again."

He scoffed. Always denying the compliment he gave to her. "Just take the damn compliment, rabbit."

Rachel shook her head with a smirk. "I will not accept such compliments with a lowly human being like you, mutt."

He sighed in defeat. At least they did not lose their old routine. He pecked her lips, teasing her. "Oh really? Then why did you marry me?"

To return the teasing, Rachel pinched both of his cheeks and pulled it away gently. "Because you really entertain me that my heart fell for you."

"Geez, rabbit! Stop pinching my cheeks!"

She let her tongue out. "No!"

Taking this one as an opportunity, he cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her deeply, inserting his tongue inside her mouth in the process and teasing her tongue. Rachel moaned in surprise and defeat. He always win when they teased each other, and it was hard to resist him.

They pulled away after a minute, both of them panting heavily.

"Damn rabbit... You're getting tougher the more the days pass."

Rachel smirked. "Wanna continue our battle in our room?"

Ragna grinned evilly. "Hell yes! I'll make sure I'll win, rabbit!"


	19. Secret Pairing 1

Back for now, folks. This drabble randomly popped inside my mind, and I had to write it down. Also, writing this one at late night, so I apologize for the crappy quality. And I'm really sleepy. I hope to enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

**Title: **Question

**Genre: **Family

**Pairing: **Read and find out yourself.

On a slow, sunny day, various people in Kagutsuchi were doing their business as usual, whether it would be doing their businesses or buying stuff or something else. At the noisy place called Orient Town, a Chinese restaurant was filled with few people. Including on those people who were inside the restaurant, two young men where chatting among themselves. The young man on the right seat was a tall, spiky white-haired, red and green heterochromia eyes, gruff-looking individual. He was attired in a blood red jacket with a black undershirt underneath, black hakama and black shoes. The other young man was a slightly shorter than the white-haired man, with slightly long, pale blond hair, bold emerald eyes, and a calm but serious looking individual. He was clad in a standard male Novus Orbis Librarium, with blue uniform.

The spiky-haired man was gazing at the window while the blond-haired man was stirring his teacup, lost in thoughts.

Half and hour had passed, and the white-haired man turned his head to gazed at the younger man. "Hey, Jin. An hour have passed and you haven't spoken a word. Is something the matter?"

Jin looked up and his calm expression never diminished. "Nothing's wrong, brother."

"Then why are you not in your usual bullshit lately?"

A deep sigh was released on the blond's lips. Ragna's brow furrowed in worry. Did Jin's relationship with her did not worked out? "Hey Jin. How's your..." He trailed off. He was unsure whether to ask him or not, but he had to anyway, for her safety. "How's your girlfriend?"

Jin was quiet for a second until he answered with his trademark glare. "Are you telling me that you do not trust me with her?"

The white-haired was taken aback. Before he could answer, Jin continued. "Ragna, the past is the past. Even though I hated her everything before, I changed. If you think I'll cheat on her for Tsubaki, think again. I love her so much that she made me realized a lot of things..." He closed his eyes to remember his sincerest apology to Noel Vermillion. "And I'm really thankful that she still stayed despite me being a total bastard toward her."

Ragna smirked at his brother's answer. "Good. Take care of Noel, alright?"

Jin nodded."I will, brother. I will take care of her and give her everything to make her happy."


End file.
